人道
有情眾生��、器世間��、一切法�� 相好 *�� Slightly Smiling Face *�� Upside-Down Face *�� Winking Face *�� Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes *�� Smiling Face With Halo *☺ Smiling Face *�� Neutral Face *�� Expressionless Face *�� Face Without Mouth *�� Bust in Silhouette *�� Busts in Silhouette *�� Speaking Head *�� Footprints 有情（表情） *�� Grinning Face *�� Grinning Face With Big Eyes *�� Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes *�� Beaming Face With Smiling Eyes *�� Grinning Squinting Face *�� Grinning Face With Sweat *�� Rolling on the Floor Laughing *�� Face With Tears of Joy *�� Smiling Face With Hearts *�� Smiling Face With Heart-Eyes *�� Star-Struck *�� Face Blowing a Kiss *�� Kissing Face *�� Kissing Face With Closed Eyes *�� Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes *�� Face Savoring Food *�� Face With Tongue *�� Winking Face With Tongue *�� Zany Face *�� Squinting Face With Tongue *�� Money-Mouth Face *�� Hugging Face *�� Face With Hand Over Mouth *�� Shushing Face *�� Thinking Face *�� Zipper-Mouth Face *�� Face With Raised Eyebrow *�� Smirking Face *�� Unamused Face *�� Face With Rolling Eyes *�� Grimacing Face *�� Lying Face *�� Relieved Face *�� Pensive Face *�� Sleepy Face *�� Drooling Face *�� Sleeping Face *�� Face With Medical Mask *�� Face With Thermometer *�� Face With Head-Bandage *�� Nauseated Face *�� Face Vomiting *�� Sneezing Face *�� Hot Face *�� Cold Face *�� Woozy Face *�� Dizzy Face *�� Exploding Head *�� Cowboy Hat Face *�� Partying Face *�� Smiling Face With Sunglasses *�� Nerd Face *�� Face With Monocle *�� Confused Face *�� Worried Face *�� Slightly Frowning Face *☹ Frowning Face *�� Face With Open Mouth *�� Hushed Face *�� Astonished Face *�� Flushed Face *�� Pleading Face *�� Frowning Face With Open Mouth *�� Anguished Face *�� Fearful Face *�� Anxious Face With Sweat *�� Sad but Relieved Face *�� Crying Face *�� Loudly Crying Face *�� Face Screaming in Fear *�� Confounded Face *�� Persevering Face *�� Disappointed Face *�� Downcast Face With Sweat *�� Weary Face *�� Tired Face *�� Face With Steam From Nose *�� Pouting Face *�� Angry Face *�� Face With Symbols on Mouth *�� Clown Face 器世間（衣、行、樂） *�� Kiss Mark *�� Luggage *�� Closed Umbrella *☂ Umbrella *�� Thread *�� Yarn *�� Glasses *�� Sunglasses *�� Goggles *�� Lab Coat *�� Necktie *�� T-Shirt *�� Jeans *�� Scarf *�� Gloves *�� Coat *�� Socks *�� Dress *�� Kimono *�� Bikini *�� Woman’s Clothes *�� Purse *�� Handbag *�� Clutch Bag *�� Backpack *�� Man’s Shoe *�� Running Shoe *�� Hiking Boot *�� Flat Shoe *�� High-Heeled Shoe *�� Woman’s Sandal *�� Woman’s Boot *�� Crown *�� Woman’s Hat *�� Top Hat *�� Graduation Cap *�� Billed Cap *⛑ Rescue Worker’s Helmet *�� Lipstick *�� Ring *�� Briefcase 象徵（心真率、六書、意義、八相、無上） *�� Heart With Arrow *�� Heart With Ribbon *�� Sparkling Heart *�� Growing Heart *�� Beating Heart *�� Revolving Hearts *�� Two Hearts *�� Heart Decoration *❣ Heavy Heart Exclamation *�� Broken Heart *❤ Red Heart *�� Orange Heart *�� Yellow Heart *�� Green Heart *�� Blue Heart *�� Purple Heart *�� Black Heart *�� Hundred Points *�� Anger Symbol *�� Speech Balloon *��️‍��️ Eye in Speech Bubble *�� Right Anger Bubble *�� Thought Balloon *�� Zzz *�� White Flower *♨ Hot Springs *�� Barber Pole *�� Stop Sign *�� Twelve O’Clock *�� Twelve-Thirty *�� One O’Clock *�� One-Thirty *�� Two O’Clock *�� Two-Thirty *�� Three O’Clock *�� Three-Thirty *�� Four O’Clock *�� Four-Thirty *�� Five O’Clock *�� Five-Thirty *�� Six O’Clock *�� Six-Thirty *�� Seven O’Clock *�� Seven-Thirty *�� Eight O’Clock *�� Eight-Thirty *�� Nine O’Clock *�� Nine-Thirty *�� Ten O’Clock *�� Ten-Thirty *�� Eleven O’Clock *�� Eleven-Thirty *�� Cyclone *♠ Spade Suit *♥ Heart Suit *♦ Diamond Suit *♣ Club Suit *�� Joker *�� Mahjong Red Dragon *�� Flower Playing Cards *�� Muted Speaker *�� Speaker Low Volume *�� Speaker Medium Volume *�� Speaker High Volume *�� Loudspeaker *�� Megaphone *�� Postal Horn *�� Bell *�� Bell With Slash *�� Musical Note *�� Musical Notes *�� ATM Sign *�� Litter in Bin Sign *�� Potable Water *♿ Wheelchair Symbol *�� Men’s Room *�� Women’s Room *�� Restroom *�� Baby Symbol *�� Water Closet *⚠ Warning *�� Children Crossing *⛔ No Entry *�� Prohibited *�� No Bicycles *�� No Smoking *�� No Littering *�� Non-Potable Water *�� No Pedestrians *�� No One Under Eighteen *☢ Radioactive *☣ Biohazard *⬆ Up Arrow *↗ Up-Right Arrow *➡ Right Arrow *↘ Down-Right Arrow *⬇ Down Arrow *↙ Down-Left Arrow *⬅ Left Arrow *↖ Up-Left Arrow *↕ Up-Down Arrow *↔ Left-Right Arrow *↩ Right Arrow Curving Left *↪ Left Arrow Curving Right *⤴ Right Arrow Curving Up *⤵ Right Arrow Curving Down *�� Clockwise Vertical Arrows *�� Counterclockwise Arrows Button *�� Back Arrow *�� End Arrow *�� On! Arrow *�� Soon Arrow *�� Top Arrow *�� Place of Worship *⚛ Atom Symbol *�� Om *✡ Star of David *☸ Wheel of Dharma *☯ Yin Yang *✝ Latin Cross *☦ Orthodox Cross *☪ Star and Crescent *☮ Peace Symbol *�� Menorah *�� Dotted Six-Pointed Star *♈ Aries *♉ Taurus *♊ Gemini *♋ Cancer *♌ Leo *♍ Virgo *♎ Libra *♏ Scorpio *♐ Sagittarius *♑ Capricorn *♒ Aquarius *♓ Pisces *⛎ Ophiuchus *�� Shuffle Tracks Button *�� Repeat Button *�� Repeat Single Button *▶ Play Button *⏩ Fast-Forward Button *◀ Reverse Button *⏪ Fast Reverse Button *�� Upwards Button *⏫ Fast Up Button *�� Downwards Button *⏬ Fast Down Button *⏹ Stop Button *⏏ Eject Button *�� Cinema *�� Dim Button *�� Bright Button *�� Antenna Bars *�� Vibration Mode *�� Mobile Phone Off *♾ Infinity *♻ Recycling Symbol *�� Trident Emblem *�� Name Badge *�� Japanese Symbol for Beginner *⭕ Heavy Large Circle *✅ White Heavy Check Mark *☑ Ballot Box With Check *✔ Heavy Check Mark *✖ Heavy Multiplication X *❌ Cross Mark *❎ Cross Mark Button *➕ Heavy Plus Sign *➖ Heavy Minus Sign *➗ Heavy Division Sign *➰ Curly Loop *➿ Double Curly Loop *〽 Part Alternation Mark *✳ Eight-Spoked Asterisk *✴ Eight-Pointed Star *❇ Sparkle *‼ Double Exclamation Mark *⁉ Exclamation Question Mark *❓ Question Mark *❔ White Question Mark *❕ White Exclamation Mark *❗ Exclamation Mark *© Copyright *® Registered *™ Trade Mark *#️⃣ Keycap Number Sign *0️⃣ Keycap Digit Zero *1️⃣ Keycap Digit One *2️⃣ Keycap Digit Two *3️⃣ Keycap Digit Three *4️⃣ Keycap Digit Four *5️⃣ Keycap Digit Five *6️⃣ Keycap Digit Six *7️⃣ Keycap Digit Seven *8️⃣ Keycap Digit Eight *9️⃣ Keycap Digit Nine *�� Keycap: 10 *�� Input Latin Uppercase *�� Input Latin Lowercase *�� Input Numbers *�� Input Symbols *�� Input Latin Letters *�� A Button (Blood Type) *�� AB Button (Blood Type) *�� B Button (Blood Type) *�� CL Button *�� Cool Button *�� Free Button *ℹ Information *�� ID Button *Ⓜ Circled M *�� New Button *�� NG Button *�� O Button (Blood Type) *�� OK Button *�� P Button *�� SOS Button *�� Up! Button *�� Vs Button *�� Japanese “Here” Button *�� Japanese “Service Charge” Button *�� Japanese “Monthly Amount” Button *�� Japanese “Not Free of Charge” Button *�� Japanese “Reserved” Button *�� Japanese “Bargain” Button *�� Japanese “Discount” Button *�� Japanese “Free of Charge” Button *�� Japanese “Prohibited” Button *�� Japanese “Acceptable” Button *�� Japanese “Application” Button *�� Japanese “Passing Grade” Button *�� Japanese “Vacancy” Button *㊗ Japanese “Congratulations” Button *㊙ Japanese “Secret” Button *�� Japanese “Open for Business” Button *�� Japanese “No Vacancy” Button *�� Red Circle *�� Blue Circle *⚫ Black Circle *⚪ White Circle *⬛ Black Large Square *⬜ White Large Square *◼ Black Medium Square *◻ White Medium Square *◾ Black Medium-Small Square *◽ White Medium-Small Square *▪ Black Small Square *▫ White Small Square *�� Large Orange Diamond *�� Large Blue Diamond *�� Small Orange Diamond *�� Small Blue Diamond *�� Red Triangle Pointed Up *�� Red Triangle Pointed Down *�� Diamond With a Dot *�� White Square Button *�� Black Square Button 眾生（人們、手勢） *�� Baby *�� Child *�� Boy *�� Girl *�� Person *�� Person: Blond Hair *�� Man *�� Man: Beard *��‍♂️ Man: Blond Hair *��‍�� Man: Red Hair *��‍�� Man: Curly Hair *��‍�� Man: White Hair *��‍�� Man: Bald *�� Woman *��‍♀️ Woman: Blond Hair *��‍�� Woman: Red Hair *��‍�� Woman: Curly Hair *��‍�� Woman: White Hair *��‍�� Woman: Bald *�� Older Person *�� Old Man *�� Old Woman *�� Alien *�� Waving Hand *�� Raised Back of Hand *�� Hand With Fingers Splayed *✋ Raised Hand *�� Vulcan Salute *�� OK Hand *✌ Victory Hand *�� Crossed Fingers *�� Love-You Gesture *�� Sign of the Horns *�� Call Me Hand *�� Backhand Index Pointing Left *�� Backhand Index Pointing Right *�� Backhand Index Pointing Up *�� Middle Finger *�� Backhand Index Pointing Down *☝ Index Pointing Up *�� Thumbs Up *�� Thumbs Down *✊ Raised Fist *�� Oncoming Fist *�� Left-Facing Fist *�� Right-Facing Fist *�� Clapping Hands *�� Raising Hands *�� Open Hands *�� Palms Up Together *�� Handshake *�� Folded Hands *✍ Writing Hand *�� Nail Polish *�� Selfie *�� Flexed Biceps *�� Person in Lotus Position *�� Person Walking *��‍♂️ Man Walking *��‍♀️ Woman Walking *�� Person Running *��‍♂️ Man Running *��‍♀️ Woman Running *�� Pregnant Woman *�� Breast-Feeding 一切法（苦、集） *��‍⚕️ Man Health Worker *��‍⚕️ Woman Health Worker *��‍�� Man Student *��‍�� Woman Student *��‍�� Man Teacher *��‍�� Woman Teacher *��‍⚖️ Man Judge *��‍⚖️ Woman Judge *��‍�� Man Farmer *��‍�� Woman Farmer *��‍�� Man Cook *��‍�� Woman Cook *��‍�� Man Mechanic *��‍�� Woman Mechanic *��‍�� Man Factory Worker *��‍�� Woman Factory Worker *��‍�� Man Office Worker *��‍�� Woman Office Worker *��‍�� Man Scientist *��‍�� Woman Scientist *��‍�� Man Technologist *��‍�� Woman Technologist *��‍�� Man Singer *��‍�� Woman Singer *��‍�� Man Artist *��‍�� Woman Artist *��‍✈️ Man Pilot *��‍✈️ Woman Pilot *��‍�� Man Astronaut *��‍�� Woman Astronaut *��‍�� Man Firefighter *��‍�� Woman Firefighter *�� Police Officer *��‍♂️ Man Police Officer *��‍♀️ Woman Police Officer *�� Detective *��️‍♂️ Man Detective *��️‍♀️ Woman Detective *�� Guard *��‍♂️ Man Guard *��‍♀️ Woman Guard *�� Construction Worker *��‍♂️ Man Construction Worker *��‍♀️ Woman Construction Worker *�� Prince *�� Princess *�� Person Wearing Turban *��‍♂️ Man Wearing Turban *��‍♀️ Woman Wearing Turban *�� Man With Chinese Cap *�� Woman With Headscarf *�� Man in Tuxedo *�� Bride With Veil *�� Person Getting Massage *��‍♂️ Man Getting Massage *��‍♀️ Woman Getting Massage *�� Person Getting Haircut *��‍♂️ Man Getting Haircut *��‍♀️ Woman Getting Haircut *�� Person Frowning *��‍♂️ Man Frowning *��‍♀️ Woman Frowning *�� Person Pouting *��‍♂️ Man Pouting *��‍♀️ Woman Pouting *�� Person Gesturing No *��‍♂️ Man Gesturing No *��‍♀️ Woman Gesturing No *�� Person Gesturing OK *��‍♂️ Man Gesturing OK *��‍♀️ Woman Gesturing OK *�� Person Tipping Hand *��‍♂️ Man Tipping Hand *��‍♀️ Woman Tipping Hand *�� Person Raising Hand *��‍♂️ Man Raising Hand *��‍♀️ Woman Raising Hand *�� Person Bowing *��‍♂️ Man Bowing *��‍♀️ Woman Bowing *�� Person Facepalming *��‍♂️ Man Facepalming *��‍♀️ Woman Facepalming *�� Person Shrugging *��‍♂️ Man Shrugging *��‍♀️ Woman Shrugging *�� Women Holding Hands *�� Woman and Man Holding Hands *�� Men Holding Hands *�� Kiss *��‍❤️‍��‍�� Kiss: Man, Man *��‍❤️‍��‍�� Kiss: Woman, Woman *�� Couple With Heart *��‍❤️‍�� Couple With Heart: Man, Man *��‍❤️‍�� Couple With Heart: Woman, Woman *�� Family *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Woman, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Woman, Girl *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Woman, Girl, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Woman, Boy, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Woman, Girl, Girl *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Man, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Man, Girl *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Man, Girl, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Man, Boy, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Man, Girl, Girl *��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Woman, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Woman, Girl *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Woman, Girl, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Woman, Boy, Boy *��‍��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Woman, Girl, Girl *��‍�� Family: Man, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Boy, Boy *��‍�� Family: Man, Girl *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Girl, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Man, Girl, Girl *��‍�� Family: Woman, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Boy, Boy *��‍�� Family: Woman, Girl *��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Girl, Boy *��‍��‍�� Family: Woman, Girl, Girl *�� Pile of Poo *�� Alien Monster *�� Baby Angel *�� Santa Claus *�� Mrs. Claus *�� Superhero *��‍♂️ Man Superhero *��‍♀️ Woman Superhero *�� Supervillain *��‍♂️ Man Supervillain *��‍♀️ Woman Supervillain *�� Mage *��‍♂️ Man Mage *��‍♀️ Woman Mage *�� Fairy *��‍♂️ Man Fairy *��‍♀️ Woman Fairy *�� Vampire *��‍♂️ Man Vampire *��‍♀️ Woman Vampire *�� Merperson *��‍♂️ Merman *��‍♀️ Mermaid *�� Elf *��‍♂️ Man Elf *��‍♀️ Woman Elf *�� Genie *��‍♂️ Man Genie *��‍♀️ Woman Genie *�� Zombie *��‍♂️ Man Zombie *��‍♀️ Woman Zombie *�� Woman Dancing *�� Man Dancing *�� Man in Suit Levitating *�� People With Bunny Ears *��‍♂️ Men With Bunny Ears *��‍♀️ Women With Bunny Ears *�� Person in Steamy Room *��‍♂️ Man in Steamy Room *��‍♀️ Woman in Steamy Room ubnn.fandom.com/wiki/World_Seed_-_四聖六道